schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Girls Going At it
Season 2 Episode 3: Girls Going At It After elimination, Dan seems really close Michael. They are already thinking about there next target for if their team lose again, Shane, Becca and Alexis. Jotrice is with Kiyah and Alexis. Jotice is telling them how she thinks Keyijah is a bitch, and is always giving her looks. Kiyah doesn't really agree with what she's saying. Next day, Alexis wants to call out Declan. Alexis and Shane really wants him out. Jotrice really likes Michael and is hanging with him. Alexis and Shane comes up, telling Dan and Michael that they shouldn't be hated for having an alliance, Michael understand where they are coming from but he feels that there alliance is still against him. Becca is on the phone with her boyfriend, and she is taking a really long time. Back I'm the school of our's season 5, Becca and Luke would show PDA Any chance they got, in the hallway, in class, the lunch line etc. Bri wants to talk with her boyfriend Kevin too, and Becca is taking a long time, Becca is finally finished and Bri said a smart, sassy remark "yeah it took you long enough". Becca don't really want to deal with the cattiness. She goes to Morgan and Tai to talk about it. The challenge is coming up and they all get their team colors on and headed out to the vans. The challenge, Puzzle plaza. Each team has 5 chest, two players from each team will go retrieve a key for the first chest. Once they get the chest open, the player holding that chest will complete a puzzle, then once that person is finish that person will join the other two in retrieving keys for the next person holding the chest. The first team to ring the bell wins. Keyijah is kinda confused about what to do. Tai is really good at mental stuff rather then physical challenges. Trey is looking for win number 2 right now. From the orange team one person has to sit out out. And Tri volunteered. For team orange the first two people to retrieve keys is Keyijah and Brandyn. And from the blue team is Dan and Alexis, on the go, the four racing down the hill into the sand box to find the key according to the picture. Keyijah is looking for the key and she is taking a long time. Dan finds the key and him and Alexis run back up the hill tired, now Becca unlock the chest and is completing the puzzle. Trey is pasting back and forth because Brandyn and Keyijah is taking a long time. Becca has the puzzle completed and now Dan, Alexis and Jotrice runs down the hill. Now Keyijah and Brandyn are just running up the hill, Trey is pissed, the other team is over them. Declan has to solve the puzzle for the orange team. Since there is more people for the blue team search for a key for their second chest, they finds it faster. Now Alexis, Becca, And Dan is coming up the hill, and Declan just finished the first puzzle. Now Trey runs down that hill to find a key with Keyijah and Brandyn. Tai is just about finished the second puzzle. Trey is still finding their key, and tai and the rest is coming down for their third. Brandyn found the key for their second chest, and Becca found the key for their third. Shane is working on the third while the orange is one behind. Kiyah is doing the puzzle for the orange team and is taking a long time. One of the pieces fall and no one knows here it is. Shane is finished and him and the rest goes for the fourth. Kiyah is finished and the puzzle, they have to catch up. Dan found the fourth and Jotrice is solving the puzzle. Orange team is acting up. Jotrice is finished her puzzle now, Michael needs the key to solve his last. Tai has the key and is running it up the hill to Michael. Kiyah has a key too, but it turns out the key doesn't fit and it's wrong. Michael finish his puzzle and the blue team wins. Blue team win immunity and will not be sending a anyone home. For the winners treat, they will be going to a maxi an restaurant. While the orange team send 3 people up for elimination. Trey is pissed off and he know exactly who he wants up. Trey, Brandyn and Tri are talking about voting in Keyijah Kiyah because they were screwing things up. Dan is so happy that he's safe for the week, and that his team will be sending someone for the orange team home. Morgan is nervous that her team will vote her in, Becca thinks so too because she almost got nominated last week. The blue team goes out and it's nomination time for the orange team. All eight comes in Kiyah and keyiijah knows that one of them will be votes in. Trey starts off the votes saying that he feels that Keijah, Declan and Kiyah. Brandyn and Tri votes the same. Kiyah is pissed, she thought the was in a pack. Trey really thinks Declan should go because he is starting trouble. Kiyah and Keyijah votes for Declan, Bri and Morgan. Declan Bri, and Morgan votes for Kiyah, Keyijah and Brandyn. So the three people with the most votes are Declan, Keyijah and Kiyah. Declan is not happy with his position, a boy being nominated against two weak girls. In his mind he's going home. The blue team is out eating tacos. Shane just really hopes that Declan is up and he knows that Jotrice and Alexis will vote right along with him. Declan thinks he's going home, Morgan is really upset about that because earlier Shane, Jotrice and Alexis told Trey that Declan was starting trouble on their team making up rumors. Bri thinks that's what he gets. Trey doesn't really care who goes home, but he's thinking that Declan might be a good competitor compared to Keyijah so he's thinking about getting rod of her instead. Tri would love to see Declan leave. Blue team comes back to find out that Declan, Keyijah and Kiyah. Shane grows a smile on his face. Jotice knows that Declan ratted her alliance out but she doesn't like Keyijah. Everyone had gathered up. Declan comes up to Becca and tai asking for them to not to vote for him. Tai and Becca will defiantly save him, but two votes isn't enough. Declan does not want to go to Michael and kiss ass but he could talk to Dan about it. Everyone is hanging, Jotrice yells that she knows who she voting for. Keyijah is aware that Jotrice hates her. And she mumbles something about Jotrice. Soon an argument breaks out, Jotrice calls Keyijah a bitch. Alexis is just watching not taking any side trey is laughing along with Michael and Brandyn. Michael knows that no one likes Jotrice because she always has something to say. Trey goes to talk to Michael and Declan about who they should vote off his team. He feels like Kiyah, he can trust, while Keyijah and Declan on the other hand are trouble makers, and he don't know if he could trust them. Keyijah is useless in challenges he tells them. Dan is in forces with Trey but he's not sure if voting off their weak player to help them is the best thing. Shane asked Jotrice if she's voting Declan out. Jotrice really hates Keyijah but she's not sure at this point. Kiyah knows she safe but she goes to the blue team to make sure. Michael is not voting for her because she's goofy and to him it seems that she doesn't take her challenges seriously. Elimination, the blue and orange team comes and sit in their sections. Declan, Keyijah and Kiyah walk in last and stand in their spots. Keyijah is nervous. Jotrice is sitting with a big smile on her face. Keyijah is rolling her eyes. Jotrice called her out for rolling her eyes. Keyijah defends herself against her. Michael feels bad for Keyijah and doesn't want to vote for her. Jotrice had to calm down. Dan was asked how he felt about the 3 nominees. Dan knew it was predictable. It seems like the weak people is always nominated. Shane was asked the same question, Declan is really nervous. Shane said when someone starts trouble and they are up for elimination, it's like karma. Alexis is shaking her head up and down. Trey was asked how did the nominations come to be. He answered by saying that people who is not giving their all for the challenges deserves to be up. It's time to vote, Michael is first. His votes goes to Declan. Next is Shane, his votes goes to Declan, Becca, her votes goes to Keyijah. Jotrice. Her vote goes to Keyijah. Followed by Tai, Dan and Alexis. Keyijah is getting emotional, Jotrice rolls her eyes. Saying please. Dan is watching and is shaking his head. Jotrice can not wait until Keyijah is gone. With 0 votes, Kiyah is safe. With a vote 4/3 keyiijah is going home. Jotrice said yes! Declan is relief. Jotrice is making herself look bad because she teasing Keyijah because she is going home. Alexis doesn't know of she could stay in a alliance with her. Keyijah walks over to Jotrice calling her a ratchet ugly bitch and leave. Tri thinks Jotrice should be the one going home. Alexis shows jotice that she's pissed. Keyijah don't think that Jotrice will be lasting long in this game and she is happy that she leaving because if she stayed she would have gotten kicked out for hurting her. The votes for Keyijah was Tai, Becca, Jotrice, Dan, while Alexis, Shane and Michael voted for Declan.